Zack's Adventures 6
by IheartItaly
Summary: Zack is teamed up with his nemisis, Missashi Yorkshire, to retrieve a treasure Materia. But they get kidnapped and share each other's secrets.


Zack's adventures volume 6: A mission with Massashi Yorkshire

Zack spared in the training room alone. He was now 15 and his skills have improved.

Angeal walked in.

"Zack, you have a new mission. You must climb to the top of a mountain to get our lost mako stone." He explained.

"Great! So who am I going with?" Zack said panting as he stopped sparing.

"Fallow me. He's right outside." Angeal said walking away. When they got outside the training room, a teenage boy leaned on the wall. He tapped his foot impatiently. When he heard Angeal and Zack walk out, he looked up. It was Massashi! He and Zack pointed to each other and screamed.

"What! Him!?"

"Yes, 'him'. I thought it would be best for you two to do this mission."

Zack and Massashi were not happy. Zack looked at Angeal.

"Do I really have to be with this guy?"

"Zack, you know very well that your other teammates are away on a mission. Besides, working with another team gives you experience." Angeal said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but I still wish it was with some one else." Angeal started to walk away.

"Come on, Puppy. Do it for me." When Angeal was gone, Massashi exploded with laughter so hard he needed the wall for support.

"HAHAHA! Puppy! HEHEHE!" Zack glared at him.

"Shut up, Massashi Yorkshire!" But Massashi continued to laugh. Zack punched him, and Massashi took control over himself. Angeal strangely started to call Zack 'puppy' recently. He didn't know why.

"I wonder why adults have to sometimes be stupid?" Zack said to himself. Massashi tried to mock Zack, but stopped when he realized he wasn't paying attention. Zack was relived, but kept it to himself.

This was obviously going to be the worst mission ever.

As they climbed the mountain, Missashi complained about it the whole time. Zack was losing his patience.

"You must be a city-boy if you complain about something this simple." Zack said.

"Shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion." Missashi said. Zack shrugged. They reached the top of the mountain. Zack grabbed the mako stone and grinned. He put it in his pocket and they started home. But then suddenly they heard a loud sound and the ground started shaking. They looked up and saw an avalanche of snow fall. They're eyes widened. Zack looked at Missashi, Missasi looked at Zack.

"Run!" They said. As they tried running away, someone came out and grabbed them. When the avalanche stopped, Zack was ready to thank the person who saved them. A few other men showed up, and surcharged Zack's pockets. They grabbed the mako stone and chuckled.

"Hey, whats the meaning of-"

"Thanks a lot, Boys. You saved us the trouble of getting this stone. After all, we can't let SOLDIER get their hands on this."

"What are you talking-" Before Zack could finish his sentence, they knocked him and Massashi out.

Zack and Missashi awoke and were tied together to a chair.

"{Great, just what I need. Not!}"

"Why am I tied to you? I don't even like you!" Missashi said.

"Same here. I don't really want to do this, but we need to work as a team to get out of this." Zack said.

"Hump, I'd rather be with my own team then be with you."

"I too, but we're all we got. We're our only hope. C'mon ,work with me."

"Zack, I have something to say to you." Missashi said. Zack stared at him. Missashi sounded serious about whatever he wanted to tell him.

"Ever sense I first saw you, I thought you would be the type to brag. I figured if I acted mean, you'd pay attention to me."

"When I first meet you, I thought you were just treated that way. So I thought you wanted to act that way." Zack said.

"The truth is, I'm jealous of you, Zack. You are so kind and have great friends. My friends aren't exactly what I call family. And my sensei sometimes isn't around. And when he is, its nothing but hard work." Missashi said.

"I have to work hard too, we all do. Its the life of a SOLDIER." Zack said.

"Maybe we should start over? It might be better that way." Missashi said.

"Yeah." Zack smiled, "Come on then, help me- I mean us get out of this." Missashi nodded.

When the boys untied themselves, they slowly crept to the door. They looked out.

"Wuti. I've should have known." Zack said.

"Tsc, we can take 'em." Missashi said. Zack nodded. He saw some smoke bombs and gas masks.

"I've got an idea." Zack said.

"Why do we have to wear this?" Missashi said later.

"Sometimes smoke bombs can carry a sleeping gas in them. If we wear gas masks, we won't fall asleep." Zack explained.

"Your pretty smart, Zack." Missashi grinned. Zack spotted an air vent. He opened it up and threw a bomb in. Then he and Massashi opened the door. There was a guard outside, and he saw Zack and Missashi.

"Hi!" Zack said as he punched him and pushed him in the room. Missashi locked it.

Some people noticed them and they ran after them. Zack tossed a smoke bomb.

"Watch your step!" Zack said as the bomb tripped the men.

"Opes, sorry!" Missashi said. They ran away. They saw the exit but before they could reach it, the door started closing. Zack and Missashi quickly pulled off an Indiana Jones, and squeezed through the door. It closed before the men could get out.

"Drat the luck!" They said.

"Thanks for the help, Missashi." Zack said. Missashi shrugged.

"Whatever. Your pretty good yourself, Zachary!" They walked back to SOLDIER, but Zack gasped.

"I forgot about the mako stone!"

"Is this what your looking for?" Missashi said holding up the stone. Zack stared at him.

"When did you get it back!?"

"Right before they knocked us out. Lucky for us, they didn't notice." Zack was about ready to hug him, but stopped himself.

"Wow, thanks again." Zack said sighing with relief. He took the stone and started walking away, but Missashi tripped him.

"HAHAHAHA! I can't believe you fell for that whole thing, Puppy!" Zack stared at him.

"But, you confessed everything! What went wrong?"

"Syic, I never meant a word!" He walked away laughing. Zack's anger built up rapidly.

"Your a big fat liar, Missashi Yorkshire!"

"I hate Missashi more than ever now!" Zack said to Kunsel and Alex.

"I don't blame you, he is a jerk." Kunsel said.

"I believe now we know what kind of person Missashi is." Alex said. Zack and Kunsel nodded.


End file.
